Revision of life
by The Howling Behemoth
Summary: Mac dies in a accident and Goo can't handle the loss. With a heart full of guilt and sorrow, she re-imagines Mac. Now he has to cope with the sorrow of a false life. Dealing with people who see him as a fake or replacement. (Adopted and Co-edited from Capital-C. Originally 'Instant Mac')


I do not own 'Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends'

**Life ended, Life begun**

It was, as always, an eventful day at Fosters. The friends were living there lives to the fullest, trying to impress their latest would be family.

And Bloo had just created another disaster.

This is what Mac walked in on.

"BLOO!" A redhead shouted.

Frances 'Frankie' Foster looked at the hallway in horror and rage.

It was a disaster the caretaker dreaded having to clean. The floors were covered in a substance she was sure was pudding. The walls were covered in glue and tattered papers. Even the ceiling was dripping a foreign substance that Frankie couldn't identify.

"OOPS, gotta run!" The blue blob screamed.

He tried to 'run' from the angry redhead, but didn't get far. She grabbed the imaginary friend by his head and pulled him to her height. She forced him to look into her rage filled eyes.

"Why?" She asked.

"Well it all started as this one thing." He began before grinning. "That became completely awesome!"

"How is _this_ completely awesome?" She asked.

"When it is, it is." He stated.

"It'll take hours to fix this!" She screamed "How did you even do something like this?"

"Well, I can't take _all_ the credit." He sighted "Just most of it."

Frankie instantly understood what he was implying. Looking around, she saw a pair of eyes peeking out from behind a door. Once they met Frankie's, the door slammed shut.

"You have three seconds to come out before I drag you out!" She shouted. "1...2-"

"Okay!"

Out of the door came a hyperactive child that Frankie had learned to tolerate, at times.

"Goo?" Frankie examined "Bloo and Goo, why am I not surprised?"

"Because we're awesome." Bloo answered.

"Both of you are going to get it!" She growled. "Tonight, I'm cooking 'IT' for dinner!"

"No, anything but that!" The blob wailed.

IT was a Foster family recipe, passed down by the women for generations. It consisted of vomit and slob snot.

Bloo finally took notice of his creator.

"Mac, save us!"

"Hi Mac." Frankie greeted.

"Hi Frankie."

"Hey Mac!" Goo spoke "You missed it, we-"

"Less talking, more convincing her not to poison us!" Bloo shouted.

"What if we clean up the mess." Mac offered "Less work for you."

"Well..." Frankie was considering it. "Only if it's done before the rabbit can get on my case about it."

"Deal."

With that, the two children and one imaginary friend began cleaning. It was long, tedious and very exhausting, but they got it done. They were even able to keep Mr. Herriman from seeing the mess.

"I don't know how Frankie can do this everyday." Mac stated exhausted.

"Well now that we've finished cleaning, how about we go play some checkers or how about we-!" Goo began a rant of fun things to do.

_Where does she get that energy?_ Mac asked himself.

"How about we get something to eat." Bloo cut in. "I'm starving!"

"Looks like I came just in time." Frankie spoke.

The redhead was caring a platter of sandwiches, cookies and milk. The trio looked at the food with open, drooling smiles.

"Thanks Frankie, you're the best!" Goo exclaimed before shoving a sandwich into her mouth.

"I know." She responded.

Mac looked at the clock only to choke on his sandwich.

"Is it that late already?" He asked. "I have to get home."

"Aw, but we didn't get to do anything." Bloo whined.

"Maybe next time you won't create such a mess!" Hissed Frankie "Come on Mac, Goo, I'll give you two a ride."

"Ah, Ms. Francis." A certain rabbit spoke "It seems that the foyer requires your attention."

"Okay, I just need to take Mac and Goo home before-"

"I'm sure the Master Mac and Goo are capable of walking home." Mr. Herriman cut in "The foyer is in dire need of you."

With a roll of her eyes, she headed to the foyer.

"Sorry, I won't be able to get you home."

"That's okay Frankie, we know how to get home!" Goo spoke "We even know how to get to each other's home, we've made the walk like a bajillion times!"

* * *

Mac and Goo were walking the path home they had walked along so many times.

As they did, Goo was rummaging through Mac's backpack.

"Hey Goo, would you mind not going through my stuff."

"Do you have anything embarrassing to hide?" She asked "Like maybe a dirty magazine or a stolen diamond or-Hey, what's this?"

She held out a piece of paper for the child to see.

"It's a report I need to do for school." Mac answered "I need to find an animal to do a..."

"Well maybe you should do a report on bears!" Goo offered. "Hey Mac, did you know that a bear can bite through an iron skillet?"

"Um, no."

"They also eat their cubs if there's a shortage of food."

"That's pretty...dark." Mac stated.

"Here, I have a copy of a book on them!"

Goo handed Mac a large text book with a picture of a bear on it. The eight year old was curious as to where she'd been keeping it, but thought better than to ask.

"Um, thanks." He spoke as he took the book.

"Here's our turn Mac." Goo stated as they came to an intersection "Last one across is a rotten imaginary friend!"

The bundle of energy took off across the street without a second thought.

"Hey, wait up Goo." Mac spoke.

He was currently trying to force the new book into his backpack. As he was, he wondered why he had so much junk inside it.

"_Ohmygosh_, what's that?!" Goo screamed before running off.

She never paid attention as she ran across the intersection. Whatever she saw, it had her full attention.

"Goo, look out!" Mac shouted.

The hyperactive child looked around just in time to see a car right in front of her.

For the first time in her life, Goo was stunned. Too scared to move, to scared to create an imaginary friend to save her.

She didn't need one.

A forceful impact from behind sent her flying, a brief flash of chestnut coloured hair in her peripheral vision. She turned as she fell, her eyes locking with those of her rescuer for merely an instant. Then, in single blur of motion, he was gone from her sight.

* * *

Stunned, in a state of total shock and disbelief, his name crossed her lips. Her gaze slowly traveled further down the street where the car had come to a stop. Her eyes took in every detail of the scene before her, including the battered body of Mac laying sprawled along the pavement. "Mac." She uttered as the crushing emotion came crashing down upon her. "No…" She uttered breathlessly. "No!" She repeated, this time screaming it as she rushed towards Mac.

What followed was a blur of events and emotions. An unending wave of fear and guilt.

She never reached Mac, being held at bay by one of the bystanders.

An ambulance was called to the scene.

She watched as they tried to save him but, eventually the inevitable occurred. Mac was pronounced dead. Unable to bear the pain, Goo retreated.

Along the way she spotted his backpack, the very object that started their friendship.

On impulse, she grabbed it, clinging to it as if gripping a life line. She doesn't know why, but she needs it.

Running as fast as her legs would carry her, she made her way home.

* * *

Two days.

It had been two days since the incident. Since Goo had lost her first _true_ friend. Not one she created from loneliness, but one that came to like her.

She had done little to nothing in those two days. All she did was repeatedly cry into the backpack she had taken.

She was currently doing just that, only pausing at the sound of a knock at her door.

"Goo, Goo honey." A voice spoke from the other side of the door. "Can we come in?"

It wasn't either of her parents who had knocked, it was Frankie. Goo had noticed the word 'we', meaning that she wasn't alone.

"Y-yes." She answered.

She watched as Frankie entered her room with Bloo following behind.

Frankie's eyes were red, as if she'd been crying as well. She put on a smile, trying to be strong for the child.

Goo quickly noticed that Bloo didn't look well. His color was faded and he seemed low on energy, a pale image of his former self. Only his eyes retained their original spark of life.

"_Ohmygosh_, Bloo!" She screamed, fear giving her energy. "What happened to you, you look like someone put a straw in you and sucked out the blueness!"

He didn't answer, Frankie did.

"Goo, that's what happens when a creator...passes." She spoke, making them both sad. "When an imaginary friend's creator d-dies, so does the spark that fuels them." She motioned to Bloo. "Very few can survive more than a few days without their creator."

Goo began to tear up at the news, she was losing another friend.

"Now now, don't cry for me." Bloo spoke. "Everything's going to be ju~st fi~ne."

Neither of the females noticed his eyes flash with mischievousness.

"Bloo wanted to give you something." Frankie spoke "Little blob wouldn't tell me what it was."

Bloo handed Goo something that was covered in paper wrapping and drawings. The imaginary friend had nothing more to say, he just began leading Frankie out of the room.

"See you later Goo." He whispered.

Now Goo sat in her room, all alone again. She was both still and silent in her contemplation.

She unwrapped the present Bloo had given her, a book.

With a shrug, she opened it and read the first page. She didn't get past line one before dropping the book.

Dear Diary

Hesitantly, she retrieved the book from the floor and began reading.

* * *

Goo had finished reading the diary in a short amount of time. After the first page, she knew it belonged to Mac.

She should have stopped reading, but couldn't, it made her feel close to her lost friend. Now she knew things and events she never did before, his deepest and innermost thoughts.

She held a stuffed bear close to her heart.

"Oh Mr. Fuzzy bottom bear." She whispered "I wish Mac was here, alive."

She looked at the stuffed bear, it was old and worn from the years that Goo had owned it. She still loved it just as much as the first day when she had first received it.

It was the _first_ friend that Goo had ever had, even before her imaginary friends began popping up. When they did, she still kept it close.

The bear made her feel safe on those scary nights. Mostly because of all the thing's she knew about bears.

_Maybe if Mac was part bear, he'd still be here. _She thought sadly. _Bears are strong._

And so, for the third night in a row, Goo cried herself to sleep.

But when she awoke, she wouldn't be alone.

* * *

**Review**

**I adopted this story from Capital-C, (Who is now editor and co-author) originally 'Instant Mac'**


End file.
